I'll Always Be
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: Re-uploaded. My first Twilight fanfic. A songfic for Right Here by Hawk Nelson. One-shot.


**Ok, this is not a new story. This is, in fact, my first Twilight fanfic. A month or two ago, it got deleted (for reasons totally unrelated and ridiculous)  
And I finally went to my mom's computer to upload it back in. So yeah.  
First Twilight fanfic, followed by My Apology Pales. Sooo yeah.**

**(A note: My profile is ducking up and I can't edit it which sucks horribly. I just want to let all you readers know that I might not be able to update as much, as my mom has limited me to 2 hours of computer (WTF!) so yeah. I'll try my hardest to update a lot this month, since I will be concentrating on NaNoWriMo next month. But I have other things to do. College, bass guitar lessons, stuff. So yeah. I'm sorry but I'll try... Shutting up now.)**

**Enjoy my first Twilight fanfic that got deleted. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

- - - - - - - - -

o.O

o.O.o

O.o

- - - - - - - - -

**Hey! OMG! It's my first Twilight fanfic! Not my first fanfic though. Just my first TWiLiGHT fanfic!**

**OK, I know I said I probably wasn't going to write one. Note: I said "probably"... but it just came to me!**

**It's a songfic."Right Here" by Hawk Nelson. Last night, I had been listening to this song and it was just speaking to me. It was saying "Jacob" so anyway, today, I just had an idea and a pen. And some paper. So voila! I really hope it doesn't suck. Sorry for the long A/N. This fic may be a one-shot, 'cause I just had the idea... I wasn't planning on going anywhere with it. I do not own the Twilight series, and I do not own Hawk Nelson or any of their songs.**

I'll Always Be

Chapter One

Jacob's POV

After a couple hours of running, I finally got tired. I slowed down and headed toward my house. Running certainly helped calm me down and clear my head, but I still thought of her.

Her.

Isabella Marie Swan.

My beautiful Bella.

Only not mine, because she's going to marry that filthy, condescending bloodsucker.

I really wish she knew what was best for her. Who was best for her.

_She made her decision, Jacob._

Shoot! I forgot I was still phased as a werewolf. Sam could hear all of my thoughts.

In the distance, I saw my house and I phased back to human form.

Darn it! Why am I so stupid? I should have realized that I was still a werewolf! I should have thought of other things! Ugh.

But I can't.

Every time I try, my mind fills itself with her.

I neared the door to my house, being quiet. I carefully opened the door in case Billy was asleep. I snuck into my room, closed the door, and turned my desk light on. After changing, I sat down and closed my eyes. As much as I tried not to think about Bella, every single thing reminded me of her.

I sighed.

Running didn't completely help. Maybe I should try writing. I picked up a pen and some paper and began.

When I was done, I wasn't exactly sure how much time had gone by. An hour? Maybe two.

I looked at the paper in front of me, trying to decipher it. Finally, I realized it was a song.

_Every time I see you, I can see right through you  
__Knowing I could never change your mind  
__I look into your eyes for the last time  
__I have realized for the first time  
__While everyone is around I'll take a moment  
__To let you know that I'm down  
__Have all my questions been ignored?  
__This time I'm walking out the door _

_I don't know if I'll ever know why  
__Or hear the sound when angels cry  
__What you said to me late last night  
__I'll remember for the rest of my life  
__Every night when I close my eyes  
__I see the ways that you've touched my life  
__And I want you to know that I'll  
__Always be right here_

_Time stands still, so do I, leave me here  
__But for now I will go and I won't say nothing  
__Every time I hear that sound it reminds me that  
__You're always hanging around  
__Have all my questions been ignored?  
__This time I'm walking out the door _

_I don't know if I'll ever know why  
__Or hear the sound when angels cry  
__What you said to me late last night  
__I'll remember for the rest of my life  
__Every night when I close my eyes  
__I see the ways that you've touched my life  
__And I want you to know that I'll  
__Always be right here_

_These are the days these are the moments that pass us by  
__We ask the questions but we never really find out why  
__Pull my card right from the bottom  
__Reminds me of the things we've forgotten  
__That road trip we took back in autumn  
__The time we left and went back and got 'em  
__These are the days these are the moments that pass us by _

_I don't know if I'll every know why  
__Or hear the sound when angel's cry  
__What you said to me late last night  
__I'll remember for the rest of my life  
__Every night when I close my eyes  
__I see the ways that you've touched my life  
__And I want you to know that I'll  
__Always be right here_

Hmm. I didn't know I could do that. All I did was write out my feelings of Bella's decision, and some memories we shared.

Er, I actually don't know what I wrote.

In my head, it was different. But it seems like the words on paper were some of what I was feeling. How we had fun, and she chose that leech, but if she ever wants me, I'll be right here.

I just can't believe I had the ability to do that.

It's certainly not what I was thinking.

More like fragments, twisted around to rhyme.

I studied the words until I memorized them, wondering if i could write music to go with the words. But I was too tried to try tonight.

I turned off my light and scarmbled into bed.

When I fell asleep, I was replaying the lyrics in my mind and thinking of her.

**That's the end.**

**I really hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know if I can make more or not. I will try. Sorry it's kinda short. It's longer in my mind. But I can never seem to write details. Even though details are important in my life. That's why I'm not a writer. lol.**

**You should check out the song, too. It's really cool. HN rocks. This song just fit Jacob in my head. That's why I wrote this. If not for this song, I wouldn't have bothered writing about Jacob. I love Edward.**

**lol.**

**Ok, why are my notes longer than the actual story? I need to shut up. Sorry.**

**REVIEW!!**

**emoTWiLiGHT**


End file.
